Confessions under a starry sky
by mihaela30
Summary: Kiki is Naruto's twin,but she is more mature. All the boys her age like her, but she has her eye on one adult in particular. At one of the dances she is invited, a stranger asks her to dance, and she feels weird around him, runs away and bumps into HIM.


The clouds of rain were approaching the village. Everyone hurried to do their shopping so they could go home before the rain started. But, one person was not in a hurry. She was looking at the clouds like waiting for the rain to start. Everybody on the street ignored her, going where they had to go.

You just stood there with the bags in your hands, looking at the clouds. You were pulled out of your daydreaming by a voice

"Kiki-nee-chan, stop dreaming and let's hurry home before the rain starts" your brother shouted.

"Okay, Naruto. I'm coming" you answered.

You followed your twin brother through the streets of Konoha until you reached your apartment. There you put down the bags and started making food.

"I hope you are making ramen,Kiki" Naruto said.

"You still want ramen? After you ate 6 bowls?" you asked "Man, how can you ate so much? I told you many times that you need to eat something else beside ramen. One day you are going to get sick from eating so much ramen, or even fat. And then your girlfriend won't like you anymore" you said tauntingly.

"Eh, not true. And even if I got sick I am sure that Hinata will take care of me. And she will still like me if I get fat. So, I am not worried" he answered cheerfully.

You just stood there, looking at him with that silly grin plastered on his face and wondered how can you two be so different even if you are twins. He was so cheerful all the time and saw the good part of life. He had the nine-tailed fox inside of him and was a ninja. He had the mind of a six year old sometimes, when he would pull a prank on someone together with Konohamaru or Kiba. He had a girlfriend that loved him and would have given her life for him. You, on the other hand, although looked like Naruto in the female version, were much more mature than he could be. You were the one that took the role of mother in your life. You always took care of him since you were little. You had a wolf demon sealed inside you, but you were not a ninja. You decided that it would be best if you staid home, learning how to cook and taking care of the apartment. The wolf demon agreed that it would only manifest itself if you were in danger. At first, you both were seen as monsters by the village and were an outcast, but after Naruto showed what he can do, the villagers started looking at you with good eyes. Still, you had Narutos optimism and you always smiled at everyone. You were more intelligent then him, though, and acted as a young lady, instead of joining him in his pranks and plays. You had only Naruto in your life, and now his girlfriend. Although a lot of boys wanted to be with you, you considered them to immature for their age. You were eighteen now, you didn't need another Naruto around. Even if there were boys like Shikamaru or Shino around you, you had your eyes on somebody else. That someone was so different from everyone that you met. He could be mature and funny at the same time. But you knew he would not see you as a woman. He could only see you as a little sister or just as Narutos twin. That is what angered you. That he will never see you differently.

"It's going to rain hard tonight" said Naruto distracting you from your thoughts

"Yeah" you answered, looking out the window.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and you when you answered, there stood Hinata.

"Oh, hi, Hinata! You came here to see how your boyfriend eats like a pig?" you asked laughing because Naruto choked on his ramen when he heard it was Hinata at the door.

"Hey, Kiki, I am not eating like a pig. Stop saying that about me" whined your brother. "Hi, Hinata, came to spend some quality time with me?" asked Naruto cheerfully.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I came to take Kiki to a party" answered Hinata, making Narutos smile falter.

"Eh, why her? I am your boyfriend, not her." whined Naruto.

"Well, you know that you have to go by yourself there and get ready. We talked about this party today." She answered

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. Then I got to go and get ready. Bye Hinata, Kiki. See you later" he said kissing Hinata on the cheek, making her blush even after so long time of dating, and waving at you with his cheerful grin plastered on his face.

"What kind of party? I don't know if I should go. It's going to rain and I don't want to go to a party" you said looking out the window again and praying that the rain will start faster so you could stay home. But, unfortunately for you, the clouds started disappearing from the sky, leaving room for the moon and stars.

"Oh, come on, Kiki. It will be fun. Who knows, maybe you will find the love of your life there." She said giggling. "And don't worry, it is a party where all the boys will be masked and they will dance with all girls at a time and the girls have to guess who from them is their boyfriend or they just have to guess with whom they dance for a round. It will be fun to see how creative are the boys. Come on, we will take even pictures of them so we can laugh later." She said trying to convince you and it worked.

So here you are on your way to the Hyuugas mansion, thinking about how the boys will be dressed. When you arrived there, you saw that all the mansion was full of masked boys and some girls dancing. Hinata pushed you to the dancing ring and she started dancing with a random boy, whom you guessed was Naruto from his movements, since he was not a good dancer. Seeing her giggle and saying to the judge that the boy she is dancing with is her boyfriend you knew you were right.

'Well, she won already. But I don't have a boyfriend among these guys so what am I going to do?' you thought. 'Eh, I'll just go with the flow. Maybe someone I know will ask me to dance.'

You were right, because in the next moment, someone swept you off your feet and start dancing with you. When you looked at him, you saw only a smirk on his face, because his face was covered by a mask so you couldn't guess who he was. You wanted to say that it was Neji but you weren't sure. It could have been Sasuke or Kankuro too. Well, after the song finished, you were thrown in the arms of another boy and, yet again, you couldn't guess who he was. This one was a little touchy, trying to feel you up, but you always smacked his hand away. After the dance ended, you wanted to get a drink and try to get away from the boys, but on your way to the drinks table, you were once again swept away by a boy. This time, when you looked you couldn't see his face at all, because it was covered entirely by a silver mask. This boy was swaying gently with you, and you had to admit that he was a good dancer. His arms rested on your waist, while your hands were holding his neck. You didn't know why, but you fell secure in his arms and his touches felt like burnings on your skin. You started panicking, not knowing what to do because you never felt such a feeling in your life for someone. Your heart was beating faster and the butterflies were swarming in your stomach. And everything happened because of one dance, one boy and his touches.

After the dance was over, you quickly exited the room and ran straight to a meadow, where you sat down to catch your breath and look at the starry sky, trying to forget what happened in there.

'I can't feel like this because of one dance. I love another guy and even if he doesn't acknowledge me as a woman, my heart will always belong to him' you thought.

You stayed there, looking at the stars, being on the look for a falling star, but you saw nothing. Suddenly, there were steps behind you, alerting you of someone's approach. When you turned, you saw Kakashi coming towards you and sitting right next to you.

"Hello, Kiki! How are you? Came here to watch the stars?" he asked, looking at the stars.

"Hello, Kakashi-san! I am fine. I always come here when I want to relax and watch the stars. How about you?" you said

"Me too" he answered.

After that, silence took the place of conversation, but it was a comfortable and relaxing silence. You both just stood there,looking at the stars that looked like they were shining brighter than before.

"Isn't it beautiful?" you asked the man sitting next to you.

"Yes, it is, but I know something that is more beautiful than the stars" he answered, making you look at him.

"What?" you asked curious

He turned to you, placed his hand upon yours, took off his mask and started leaning towards you until your foreheads were touching.

"You" he answered, making your eyes grow as big as plates. At the same time, he leaned in, capturing your lips in a sweet, yet short kiss. "I am sorry if I scared you when we were dancing" he said afterwards

"Wait, what?" you asked confused of what happened until your brain registered exactly what happened. "You were the boy with the mask covering his face?" you asked

"Yes, I was. I heard about the party and I decided to drop by and when I saw you there, dancing with the boys and one trying to feel you up, I couldn't contain myself, so I kinda made you dance with me. I am sorry if this makes you think of me as a pervert, because I am ten years older, but I had to tell you my real feelings. If you don't feel the same way about me or if you already have someone in mind, I will understand and I will never come near you again" he said "But, at least, let me take this weight off my chest. I have to tell you that I am in love with you, You are the most beautiful woman in this world, and you have a kind soul and you light up my world more than the sun or the moon and stars together. Without you, I think I will live in darkness for ever" he confessed.

His confession made you speechless, your brain not responding. Taking your silence as a rejection, he stood up, looked at the stars again and then back at you with a sad smile.

"I understand that you don't feel the same. I wish you all the happiness in the world with a boy that you truly love" he said, turning his back to you.

Coming out of your state, you grabbed him from behind, hugging him tight.

"No, don't go, please. I am sorry that I didn't speak, but you took me by surprise. I always thought that you never saw me as the woman you could spend your life with. I thought you only saw me as Narrates sister or just as a girl" you said

"That is not true. I saw you from the moment you smiled at me with kindness and love. I waited until you were eighteen to see if you fell for some boy of your age. But since that never happened, I thought that maybe I have a chance." He answered

"Well, I have to say that you were the only one I wanted. It was you or being single for my entire life. I fell in love with you from the moment you saved me from those villagers that wanted to kill me. At first, I thought that I see in you a father figure, but when you saved me again from Narutos kunais, since he tripped and sent them all to me, I felt all tingly inside, like there was a swarm of butterflies inside me trying to get out. Growing older, I found out that I was in love with you and I only wanted you to be happy since then, even if that meant with being with another woman. But I am glad that I can finally let it all out. I love you" you confessed, burying your head in his back, since he still was turned away from you.

Hearing that, he turned around, hugging you too and holding you tight.

"But what will Naruto say?" he suddenly asked, looking at you with concern in his eyes.

"Eh, don't worry about my brother. He will accept that we are in love and that we are going to be together, or else I will never cook for him again or do the house chores" you answered, smiling at the man you loved.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" he said kissing you sweetly on the lips, the only witnesses of your confession and love being the stars, the moon and the nature.


End file.
